


Wolfstar's Favorite Moments

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, soft, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius asks Remus if he would ever write a book, Remus recalls some of their favorite memories together and decides that, just maybe, they have a love for the ages.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Wolfstar's Favorite Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

“Quit smiling at me, I can’t concentrate when you look at me like that.”

“Then you should pay attention to rather than that dumb book,” Sirius grinned, gently tapping Remus’ book with his toe from the other side of the couch. It was an awkward fit with both of them lying on the sofa, Remus on the left, Sirius on the right, their legs tangled and squished in between.

Beside them, the crackling remains of a dying fire bathed the room in a gentle orange, the embers glowing red-hot as the glacial wind outside seeped through the cracks in the castle walls.

Remus frowned, trying to keep his wandering eyes on the pages to no avail. “It’s a good book.”

“I can assure you that I’m much more interesting.” Sirius reached out and waved Remus over. “At least come sit with me. You’re a million miles away.”

“I’m two meters away,” Remus rebuked, rolling his eyes as he shimmied himself down the couch, settling between Sirius’ legs and resting back against his chest. “You’re a little short for this, aren’t you?”

Pushing a few stray curls away from his face to see his honeyed eyes better, Sirius pouted, pointedly ignoring how Remus’ gangly shoulders cut into his collarbone. “No, you’re just too tall. It’s actually very inconsiderate.”

“Sorry, I’ll work on shrinking later.” Remus turned back to his book, eyes scanning the pages but not really reading the words. Reading was impossible with Sirius’ breath splashing against his neck, fingers carding through his hair and caressing his cheeks.

Sirius hummed in his ear. “Your heart is beating quite fast, Mr. Lupin.”

“It’s your fault if I have a heart attack.”

“I have a question.” Extracting the book out of Remus’ hands was far too easy, and he didn’t even protest when Sirius haphazardly tossed it onto the floor. Remus would let Sirius do just about anything to him right now.

Remus craned his head around to look at Sirius, determinedly not distracted by his sharp jawline or the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Should I be scared?”

He shrugged. “You’re such a weenie.” Remus batted his knee. “You’re always reading books…would you ever write one?”

Remus thought about it. Creating his own world, his own cast of characters. Playing the puppet master and tugging on the strings. Walking into a library one day and seeing his name on the shelf, rather than just the slip inside the book. “Maybe. What should I write about?”

“Us,” Sirius answered with a definitive head nod. “You can write about the dashing black knight who swoops in and saves the golden damsel in distress, and they run off into the sunset drinking tea and eating chocolate bars. That sounds like a best seller right there.” When Remus just blinked at him, trying to stifle a laugh, Sirius added, “what? I’d buy it.”

“How come you get to be the knight?”

Sirius tilted his chin up in the air, a gallant pose. “You can’t put these dashing good looks to waste, Remus. You have to give the people what they want.”

“Sure,” Remus deadpanned. He let more of his weight fall onto Sirius’ body, stretching his legs out. Rubbing his lips together, Remus’ eyes fluttered closed as a quiet smile spread on his face. “Maybe I would write about us. Kind of like a memoir, I guess. So I don’t forget all my favorite memories when I’m old and wrinkled.”

Hands clasped around Remus’ chest, a rosy flush creeped down Sirius’ neck. “Like what?”

“Meeting you for the first time on the train. When you bought a whole mess of chocolate frogs from the cart and every single one of them came with a Dumbledore card,” Remus sighed, fingers rubbing slow circles on Sirius’ knee.

“And then you ate all the frogs and almost got sick in the boat ride across the lake,” Sirius recalled, basking in the memory. “I wonder if anyone else has ever eaten fifteen chocolate frogs on the way to Hogwarts.”

Remus grimaced, shaking off the sickening thought. “Or that time when you wanted to go swimming and the mermaids snatched your trunks off and I had to give you my pants so that McGonagall wouldn’t expel you.”

“Worth the month of detention,” Sirius chuckled, his hips stinging with the memory of the mermaids’ sharp nails. Remus had given him his pants that day, leaving the poor second year in just his boxers in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds, all so that McGonagall wouldn’t have to see Sirius in his birthday suit. Nevertheless, they were scrubbing cauldrons after class for weeks. “That was the first time you saw me naked.”

“Not quite.”

Sirius’ eyebrows arched high into his hair as he peered down at Remus. “That wasn’t the first time?”

Opening his eyes slowly, Remus shook his head, only too aware of the furious blush crawling across his face. “You leave the door open when you shower so…I used to peek every now and then when James wasn’t looking. Sorry.”

Clamping his hanging jaw closed, Sirius grinned. “You’re such a sneak, Remus Lupin.” Tangling their fingers together, Sirius rested his jaw on Remus’ shoulder. “Remember when you broke your leg and I had to carry you everywhere?”

Remus tutted. “You _insisted_ on carrying me everywhere. I was perfectly fine using crutches.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, if you tried to use those things you would have broken your other leg and then you’d be rolling around in a wheelchair all day.” Sirius paused, an idea lightening the shadows on his face. “Actually, that would’ve been fun. Wheelchair races through the halls? I’d definitely win.”

Leaning back to squeeze his biceps, Remus shook his head. “I doubt it. You have noodle arms. And James would smoke us both.”

“James isn’t invited,” Sirius said, pulling Remus into his body and brushing his lips against his neck, prompting a girlish giggle slipping past Remus’ lips.

Turning around in Sirius’ arms, Remus pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “You’re missing the best memory, you know.”

“Which one?”

“The one where you kissed me for the first time and almost fainted afterwards.”

Sirius huffed. “In my defense, I was a little drunk-”

Remus quipped, “very drunk.”

“-and I didn’t expect you to kiss me back.”

“Why wouldn’t I have kissed you back?” Remus asked, pulling back to search Sirius’ face. His skin had suddenly turned ashen and pale, and he was rubbing his lips together like he always did when he was nervous and didn’t know what to say next.

He shrugged, hoping that his fingers trailing under Remus’ sweater would be enough to escape the conversation. It wasn’t. “I don’t know, I…didn’t think a guy like you would like me.” Remus’ head tilted to the side, asking for more information. Sirius swallowed. “I mean, you’re so kind and compassionate and just…you’re a good person, and I didn’t think…not in a million years did I ever think that you would like me, too.”

Remus pulled himself upright, straddling Sirius’ lap and taking his face between his hands so that, no matter how red Sirius’ cheeks flushed or how tight his jaw clenched, he had to look into his eyes. “You’re a good person, Sirius Black. You’re impulsive and you get into too many fights and you’re always dragging me into detention, but you’re a good person, and that’s exactly why I love you.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Sirius mumbled before crashing their lips together, leaving behind all inhibition as he leaned his weight against Remus and knotted his fingers in his curls. Remus laughed between kisses, lost in the bliss of being in the arms of the boy who held his heart.


End file.
